Heliopolis
Heliopolis is a Space Colony which appears in the series Gundam SEED. Technical Informations Heliopolis is a space colony, which uses the old "Island 3" design and is located at Lagrange 3. The colony is reinforced with a central axial shaft and the colony cylinder is attached to a mining asteroid, providing the colony and its owner Orb with resources. The colony is mainly used for civilians with large space provided for them. Morgenroete, Inc., a military company, also holds facilities there which are used in the CE 70s to construct mobile suits for both Orb and the Earth Alliance there. In case of an attack, the colony has shelters and emergency capsules for the civilians. History Construction of the Heliopolis colony began in CE 30 by the Orb Union, in the same year during which Orb also built its Kaguya Mass Driver. The colony was used as a resource satellite by the small country, which lacked the large territory and vast resources the other superpowers of the planet had. Over time, the colony, like Orb itself, became home for a large number of civilians, both Naturals and Coordinators, while the military company Morgenroete, Inc. also maintained facilities there. When the relationship between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance began to detoriate in the late CE 60s, the colony, thanks to the neutral position of Orb, became home for civilians who left Copernicus city, among them the Yamato family. On July 12, CE 70, the mobile suit construction program of the Atlantic Federation, known under the codename G Project, began at the Heliopolis colony in collaboration with Morgenroete. This was due to pressure from the Atlantic Federation and therefore, a few cabinet members of the Orb Union government made the decisions on their own to help the Atlantic Federation build their mobile suits. However, the Orb also has their own plans and created the astray series from stolen data from the G-Project. January 20 of the next year, the first five mobile suits of this series were rolled out at the colony. ZAFT however had a spy in the colony who informed the Le Creuset team on the Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius about the suits. On January 25, a team from the ship secretly entered the colony and was able to steal four of the five GAT-X suits, while at the same time causing major damage to the Morgenroete facility. The last suit, GAT-X105 Strike, was boarded by Murrue Ramius and Kira Yamato, with the last being eventually able to effectively use the suit against the invaders. The ZAFT forces at first left the colony, whose central axial shaft was damaged during the fighting, while a large hole was blasted into the colony's wall by the Strike. About six hours after the first attack, the ZAFT forces attacked the Archangel hiding inside the colony again, which eventually resulted in the total collapse of the colony. After the destruction of Heliopolis, ZAFT was blamed for the incident, therefore, the PLANT Supreme Council ordered the Versalius to return to PLANT to solve the matter. External links * Heliopolis at GundamOfficial